Here in Kiru
by hidingunderblankets
Summary: I spend most of my Chaotic time in Kiru, mainly because a lot of creatures there know me. And knowing creatures saves your code. If someone asked me what happens there, I'd probably have a lot to say. [Plot requests welcome] [Complete, but will still be updated] Ch. 1- I'm hiding away to snatch a scan of Attacat. He's arrived, just as I hoped. But he's not alone.


I've been in this box for hours. I'm inside one of the Barracks' bedrooms, trying to get a scan of Attacat. I have one already but the stats are weak – they won't help me in a Codemaster battle. Which I only have until tomorrow to scrounge up whatever I can for. My friend says Attacat's my ace in the hole. Usually I wouldn't take her advice, but I'm desperate. So now I'm here, sitting in a box in what's hopefully Attacat's room.

I point my scanner at my feet and spot my box of doughnuts in the light. I brought some food along with me in case I needed something to eat. I'm really thankful that I did. I reach into the box and pinch a powdered one. I bring it into my mouth and take a bite into it, then put it back. My face is probably a mess now. I sigh as I slide down the wall of the box – this is starting to kill me.

I flip my scanner over and look at the screen. I scroll through some features and look at my contacts list in search of people to text message. I see one of my friends online, and after looking through the rest of my contacts, I learn he's the only one on. He's one of my creepier friends, but he'll do. I take a breath as I move my finger over his icon. But as I'm just about to click it, he goes offline. Great.

"Damn," I curse to myself quietly. He's on every other time, except the one time I actually want to message him.

I hear voices out in the hallway. I listen to it and hope it's who I think it is. It grows louder and I hear their footsteps outside. I use my head and crack the box open, just enough for me to see.

Two creatures enter. I can't see their faces, but I can identify them through the parts of their body I can see. The first is Attacat, with his black body, green loincloth, and golden chest band thing. The second person is Aivenna, with her pinkish skin and ivory armor. I find it odd that she's in a place like this. Normally she's in the Forest of Life with Drabe and company, but I guess she comes here sometimes. They file in and Aivenna shuts the door behind them. She folds her arms and sighs.

"That was close," she tells Attacat.

"Too close, all thanks to me," the panther adds on. Even though I have no clue about what's going on, I'm drawn in by their conversation already. Too close? If this is mischief-based, then Aivenna must have changed since the last time I saw her.

"Don't blame yourself like that. We didn't have any control over the situation. Though looking back at it, maybe I should have knocked out Arbeid when I had him on his knees."

Attacat walks out of sight. I'd move, but I'm worried I'll make a sound loud enough for them to hear me. And my breathing is enough noise. Plus, with those ears, Attacat probably hears a lot. But I can tell where he is through hearing. The sounds of blankets and springs tell me he's on one of the bunk beds.

"No, it was completely my fault. I shouldn't have suggested to sneak into the restricted section in the first place."

Aivenna walks over to Attacat and vanishes out of sight too. I simply decide on slowly closing the box by lowering myself. The thing's so thin I can still hear people well through it – some other creature came in here earlier and talked to himself the whole time and I heard him loud and clear.

"Well neither of us thought they'd be cleaning out the shelves tonight," Aivenna says.

"Maybe," Attacat responds.

"Look, I know things don't look very bright right now. But trust me, it will. Drabe once told me that negative thinking only leads to worse. I follow that advice and it's helped me get through the most saddest of times. Like after I met my sister..."

"Don't you hate her?"

"Well, I don't hate her anymore. We settled our differences during the battle of the Deep Mines. But even in those times where I was so fumed, there were also moments where I felt depressed. It may not have seemed like it, but I was just as torn as I was enraged after that day."

"I understand, your family."

The room falls silent. I rear my head against the wall of the box and wait for something to happen, like them getting up and leaving or something, I don't know. I'm so close to getting the scan I desire – all I need to do now is get Attacat when he's not looking. But with Aivenna, who I didn't think would be here because I thought Attacat was a loner, it will be tougher. I wait some more and begin hearing something outside again. It sounds like sniffling.

"Are you?" Attacat asks.

"I'm sorry, it just happens sometimes when I think about it all. Don't worry though, I'm fine," Aivenna assures him.

"Hold on, let me find you something to wipe your face with."

"Yeah, because I can't use my hands."

I hear Attacat get up and walk around the room. And that's when I curse again. If he's looking for something, there's a good chance he'll search the very box I'm hiding in – I didn't see much other furniture you can store things in when I got here. If he catches me, I'm screwed. I slowly grab my scanner and put my finger on the button, ready to port if he opens it. I'll have to leave the doughnuts behind sadly if I want to make a quick exit – while closing the box, I kind of migrated away from them. And like I said, I'm not taking any chances with making too much noise.

I bite at my lip a bit as I listen to the cat's footsteps. He opens a drawer, then closes it. He walks closer to me and I guess he searches the bunk beds for anything useful. And then he approaches the box. I hear him grab the lid and I ready myself for porting. I hear the lid open and watch what little light that's in here shine in.

"Hold on, I found something in my pack," she tells Attacat. He lets go of the box and rejoins her on the bed. That was way too close. I could feel the cool air seep into the box when he opened it. He must have had it wide open, but had his eyes on Aivenna. If that was the case, then I have the best luck a Chaotic player could ask for. I sigh as I hear Attacat doing the same.

"This isn't what I had in mind when we first..." he confesses, stopping.

"I know," Aivenna agrees. The room goes dead again and I worry if they heard me or something. I put my finger on top of the port button again and wait to see what happens. I wonder what's going on, but then I hear certain sounds. My eyes widen as a theory enters my mind.

Even though peeking's not a bright idea, I take the risk. Instead of using my head, I use my finger and crack the box open. When I look out, I'm shocked at what I see. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I see Aivenna and Attacat locking lips. I close the box and place my hand over my face. My jaw lies open from disbelief – Attacat and Aivenna are in love.

"I wish we didn't have to keep this a secret," Aivenna whispers to him.

"Me neither. But we can't take chances, not when someone could see us together. Like Maxxor," Attacat explains.

"Has there ever been a couple like us in the ranks? A couple in love and..."

"I've never heard of it."

"We could be the first."

"I'm aware of that."

"And even if we're caught, perhaps Maxxor would let it slip?"

"I don't want to take chances. Especially in dark times like these."

"I understand."

"Until we know for sure it's safe, our love remains a secret."

"But how long will we have to keep it a secret?"

"I guess only time will tell."

Someone knocks on the door and the two gasp. I hear someone calling Attacat's name outside and recognize its owner by its gruffness. It's Arias, that ram guy with the nose ring.

"Attacat, are you in there?" he asks. Attacat hops off the bed.

"Yes, just needed to rest a little," he replies.

"Well get your tail up, we need you in the courtyard. Some Chaotic players are vandalizing the place and we need to round them up!" the ram orders.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Attacat promises.

"Well hurry it up!"

Arias runs off, probably to reach the scene himself. Whatever is going down in the courtyard must be pretty serious.

"Shall we talk about this later?" Attacat asks.

"Yes, how about tomorrow night in the storage caches?" Aivenna suggests.

"That will do. Now get out of here before someone sees you!"

I hear the two run out the door and close it behind them. I remember why I'm here, but after learning about the OverWorlders' secret, I really don't care anymore. I mean, those two together? I didn't think it'd ever happen. Though that might be the fanfics talking. And then there's the part about whether they'd get in trouble for it. I think we have a similar policy back on Earth – I haven't brushed up on my military knowledge in forever, but I think I recall reading about this kind of stuff being banned there.

I open the box and stand up. I step out and reach back inside for my doughnuts, which I then slip into my backpack for later. I dust myself off, clean my face off with my sleeve, and check my scanner again. It's still displaying my contacts list and someone's online. It's a friend of mine who I know would love to hear this. I press his icon for a call. When he answers, he says something, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, I know this might not be the best time, but I just found out something you'll never believe," I tell him.

"Oh really?" he says skeptically. "What could it be?"

"I'll explain how I discovered this later, but... Attacat and Aivenna are in love," I tell him. I can tell he's surprised.

"You can't be serious," he tells me.

"I am," I state as I exhale.


End file.
